The Truth About Her
by HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165
Summary: Olivia is keeping something from the band find out what it is in the truht about her. not a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Lemonade Mouth, wish I did though**_

"_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I got this journal, gram told me I needed a way to get things off my chest and that a journal would help with that. So here I go. My name is Olivia White and I never told anyone this but I am Bi-Polar. I don't know how to control it, it just happens. One moment I am all happy than the next I am really angry. All of it causes fights between me and my friends. I'm not even sure if I still have friends, because I make so many fights. They must think of me as a charity case. I wouldn't really blame them if they did. I even think of myself as a charity case that no one gives to because they have actual people who aren't crazy and who aren't Bi-Polar. A while ago, I told Mo and Stella that I would cut myself when I was ten and eleven. That was part of the truth; they never asked me if I still cut myself. I still kind of do but I let them heal before I start to pull my sleeves up again. But wait just a minute I never said I was done. I sometimes have a feeling that some people call, "The urge to purge." _**(A/N purge means to make you throw up by putting your finger down your throat)**___I don't do that though because that would make me bulimic and I am not that. I might email Mo and Stella later telling them what is wrong with me later I just don't want to tell them face to face. I'm just scared, scared of what the band will think of me. We were more than a band we never kept secrets (Not many secrets anyway.) I just wish I didn't have to tell them at all but I have broken a promise we all made. That very important promise was to never keep secrets from each other. I feel like I betrayed the band by breaking this promise. I hope no one finds this from the band because I have no idea what I will do than so see ya soon diary._

_Love,_

_Your owner Olivia" _Stella read aloud. Lemonade Mouth was waiting for Olivia to get back from the store so they could start band practice when Stella wanted to snoop under Olivia's bed.

"What does that even mean?" Charlie asked, oblivious as always.

"It means that Olivia is Bi-Polar, she cuts herself to feel relief, and she might want to make herself throw up." Mo explained to him.

"What is Bi-Polar?" he asked still dumbfounded at the word.

"Being Bi-Polar means you have a disorder. You can be happy than you can get really mad, than you can be sad than back to happy."

"Oh that makes sense now." Charlie replied.

Stella juts rolled her eyes at him and said, "What are we going to do? I say we confront Olivia about it."

"Confront me about what?" Olivia asked as she walked into the room.

_**Hope you enjoyed. I don't know if I will make it a one-shot or a whole story. REVIEW**_


	2. authors note, not sad news

_**Sorry to disappoint but this is an author's note. I would like to put one of the comments I got on this note**_

"You do know that being bi polar has nothing to do with "the urge to purge" that's bulimia, and cutting is because of depression not because someone would be bi polar. if your bi polar you just have mood swings, and depending on how bad it is the only thing you do is hurt others"

_**I never said any of the other problems Olivia had were because of her being Bi-Polar. I just said that she had other problems other than being Bi-Polar. Thank you very much**_

_**-HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Lemonade Mouth, wish I did!**_

_**Previously on the truth about her**_

_**"Confront me about what?" Olivia asked as she walked into the room.**_

_**On with the story**_

"Nothing" Wen said trying to turn her attention from Stella as she tried to move to put the diary back.  
>"Okay...wait do you have that book Stella?" she asked while she walked to Stella.<br>"Nothing just my...um...my songbook." Stella said as she put the book into her bag because she saw more entries in it.  
>"Oh okay wait let me check for my songbook." Olivia got down on the ground, looked under her bed, pulled out a box, and opened but she didn't see the most important book she had...her diary that held her secrets she didn't want the band to know. "NO WHERE IS IT? RAY IF YOU HAVE MY DIARY I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Olivia yelled out the door to her brother's, Ray, room. When he heard her yell that she would kill him, he ran to the room and got down on his knees saying he didn't her diary.<p>

Stella grabbed on to her bag even tighter. _What will Olivia do to me if she finds out I had her diary? _She asked herself in her head all the while panicking about what Olivia would do.

"I don't know what happened to your diary, just please don't kill me." Ray begged his older sister. The band was confused as to who he was, they never knew she had a brother at all, yet he looked so familiar.

"I don't care if you it took it or not, just help me find it before I actually do kill you." She told him getting even madder. She wasn't going to calm down until she found it and Stella knew this, but she wasn't going to give it back yet. She wanted to find out what else was in this diary Olivia was so worried.

"Why don't you look for your diary and we will head over to Stella's and you can come over once you find it, okay?" Mo said, for she was eager to find out what else was in the diary Olivia didn't want them to find.

"Yeah okay I'll see ya there once I find it. If I don't make it, just start without me." Olivia replied, not paying attention to them. The band left without another word and headed to Stella's house. As soon as they were in Stella's room, she opened the diary to the second page and began to read aloud,

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again and you are probably wondering why I am the ways I am. Well it all started when my mom died when I was five. My dad got in some trouble by abusing me and other unmentionable stuff that he did to me. He would sell drugs and I would be the testier for them. It was torture. That is when I started to cut. I had been Bi-Polar since four years of age and what my dad did to me just made it all worse. He would say insults if I didn't do what he wanted me to do. He would call me and I quote, "A fat piece of shit." __**(A/N sorry for the cursing) **__That is what made me feel insecure about myself. I never dared to make myself throw up. I had insecurities but I never did that. The cutting grew worse when my father, Ted, was arrested for all the things he did, whether it was done to me or to the other people on our street. Gram tried to get me to stop, keyword tried. I told her I stopped but I never did. My life was never going to be normal again. It still isn't I am a Bi-Polar lead singer for one of the best bands on earth. This attention is just making me madder and madder every day. I was the shy girl who didn't talk to anyone except her family. I was used to all that, now I am popular, every corner I turn someone is always there wanting an autograph or picture. If I say NO they will start to cry or get upset and that makes me feel guilty so than I go home and cut myself. If I say YES every person in a ten mile radius will come running asking for one too. So I need help but I don't know who to tell. If I go to therapy I will miss school and the band will start to ask questions, than I will most likely have a nervous breakdown. That is enough for today so see ya soon diary._

_Love,_

_Your owner Olivia"_

All of them were starting to tear up and couldn't hole the tears in anymore. They were sad because of what she was going though and she felt the need to keep it all bottled up either inside her or her diary that went 'missing.'

"What are we going to do?" Wen asked, worry filled him when Stella read this part.

"I don't know about you guys but I am confronting her about it." Stella said, they were crying so much that they didn't hear the front door open. Olivia walked in and spotted them crying, she was going to ask them what was wrong when she saw that Stella was holding her diary in her hands.

Olivia didn't know what to do but soon anger filled her and she screamed so loud you could hear it from Mars. When she got the band's attention she screamed at them saying, "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY DIARY? WHAT HAVE YOU READ OUT OF IT? DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS FREAKING OVER THAT BEING GONE?"

Wen was the only who stepped forward. The only thing going through his head was that he needed to comfort Olivia no matter how much she protested. Olivia ran from him and to Stella and tried to get the notebook back. Instead of giving it to her, Stella flipped to a random page and read to herself why locking her in the bathroom.

The words that made her stop on that page were _I got another tattoo and piercing. _A million thoughts were going through her head at that moment like, 'she has tattoos and piercings' and 'since when has she had them?' She was going to have to read the rest of the page to find out why she got more.


End file.
